


Sunday Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, COVID-19, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, My First AO3 Post, Plants, Soft Kisses, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a lovely Sunday afternoon In the Kozume household, In quarantine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> First Pic, BUT I take pride in my grammar, I wrote this because I am a sucker for rare pairs. Sue me.

The afternoon sun was beaming in through the crack of an open window, swarming the room to be alive with natural lights, creating a home-like, warm, 2nd floor apartment. You could have been able to hear the wind if it was not for the volume of the television. And if you were out on the street you could probably hear the announcers reacting to the volleyball match. But alas there were no pedestrians or cars going past. The Quarantine really made everything, just quiet. Excluding the wind. Kenma enjoyed the weather, although it was a tad annoying that when he walked out of the laundry room he was only greeted with the sun’s glares and of course, his sun, Shoyo. He was watching the game intently enough, but still able to register his husband walking into the room with a pile of laundry.

“ Hey Kenma, want some help?” He asked fondly.” No.” Was replied

 _You probably wouldn't even help, just get lost in the game again._ Kenma thought to himself, creating a wry smile on his lips. He motioned for the redhead to move to the side of the sofa, which he did smiling, but then focused back on the match before them. Kenma placed down the basket of laundry that was moderately filled with a plethora of colours, not all of which match. But the large majority was of Kenma’s hoodies. Of course the younger Kozume had a couple of sweaters and hoodies, but they can not amount to the almost obnoxious amount Kenma has. The shy man set to work on the clothes before him. Stopping only when he encountered Hinata’s Jersey for the MSBY Black Jackals. Kenma almost was about to just fold and get it out of the way when his instincts came over and he couldn't resist putting it up to his nose for the faint smell of his husband, His lover. He held it there for a good 12 seconds with the faint silence of sneakers and yelling. “ Creep” His beloved enamouredly spoke. Embarrassed The past setter shoved it back into the undone laundry and instead folded his Kodzuken Jacket he wore for live streams, and the one Shoyo was prone to stealing. 

That's another reason Sundays are special to this happy couple. Sundays were the only days that both Shoyo and Kenma were free of their livestreams and volleyball practises. So they always enjoyed and cherished that day. Even if that meant playing volleyball on the nearby field, or going on a romantic and sappy date. Heck even if ment cleaning out the whole apartment these lovebirds would find love in the one of them held the broom. I swear. Before Kenma had even realised he was almost done, The match was on its final set. Shoyo had stood up and got a glass of water and returned with a shoulder hug and a water bottle. Then he settled back up on the couch after giving a well loved cheek-kiss.

Which made the taller man blush, and in reaction the younger Kozume too blushed with a toothy grin. Kenma motioned to grab another article of clothing but only felt the plastic of the laundry basket. He had finished. So he put the now folded clothes into the basket and went around to sit next to the shorter man to catch the end of the match. But then he had an idea, so he kissed him right on the lips as he put a leg over his sitting thighs causing a squeak from the younger. He grinned to himself with the knowledge that only he could have caused it. Then pushed down on him, he would have already pinned him down if not for the back of the sofa. He bit his lip for entrance and he could feel Shoyo shaking under his touch. After all he was a great kisser. The sound of the pre-recorded stadium melted under the heat of the sun. That is until they both shot towards the television to hearing the roar of a stadium and them announce who was in victory. Almost hissing like an alleycat Kenma reached for the remote and clicked off and turned back to Shoyo with a mischievous smile that caused a shiver in the younger's back, but it was in fact for anticipation for what was to come. But then, when Kenma leaned into him he whispered to his ear seductively, “Help me put away the laundry”

…

It was now a little past 4, the sun had changed position so that the big room that contained both the kitchen and living room was brimming with light due to the secondary golden hour. The two had retreated to their bedroom to escape the heat and be able to pull curtains over the summer sun. They were huddled up together with Shoyo in between Kenmas legs who was in question playing some new game that you could hear him mumbling on about in their bed at goddamn 3 in the morning! Shoyo thought. “Kuroo would probably laugh at them for being so lovey dovey.” The younger laughed softly to himself at the thought of the man behind him’s childhood friend.

 _What a weirdo, Who laughs to them self._ Kenma thought to himself as he looked down to his husband. And then he noticed it. He was fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

H I S W E D D I N G R I N G 

The thought of his hubby loving him so much that he would unconsciously search for it for comfort made Kenma all warm and fuzzy. The thought that he looked at him for comfort, the same as him, the FACT that he did just as Kenma searched for love in Shoyo…. was just so much for him that he went all red in his cheeks and probably to his neck. Without knowing he had an ear to ear grin. Kenma was thankful the redhead had his back to him.

…

“But Kenmaaaaa'' Shoyo cried, with no real emotion. “ I've got to water the plantssss…” The cause for these cry’s was that due to the fact that there was no practice due to Covid, The younger Kozume had tooken up gardening. He has a small amount of plants in the kitchen up against a kitchen windowsill.

But that was in the kitchen. Shoyo was in the bedroom with His husband firmly strapped on his waist which was uncomfortable for both considering the one intent on staying was taller. And had longer legs. Shoyo knew that even with his built body, he was losing. “Kenm--” Shoyo started when he was then shut up from the taller pulling him back onto the bed and then the next then he knew he was being pinned down with hair tickling his face and soft kisses going on his neck and over previous bite marks from………. last night he guessed. The faint kisses made both parties mad with desire. But The one pinned down knew better. He shoved the other one off causing a whine and an audible boo. Which made him chuckle and stick a tongue out. He then walked off and away from his lover who had not yet moved from his utter defeat. The victor then Smiled into the kitchen and realised it was almost 6. _We should have dinner soon_ Hinata thought to himself before he reached the sink and grabbed the measuring cup he had been using to hydrate his adorable plants. He was watering the first when he could hear from the silence a switch being turned on. “Kenma’s bounced back I guess.” Was murmured threw his lips. And the only ones to hear it was the plants.

…

“Shoyo”,”Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Shoyo stared back at him as if he were some type of inhumane extra terrestrial being. “ What does it look like I'm doing?” Kenma had no response for this. He knew he was doing lunges. But…. why? He was in perfect shape, if not a bit short. “ I don't want to fall behind in volleyball just because I can't practice.”

Kenma knew that as well but he still fell silent on why he was exercising without being told to. Shoyo’s like a damn puppy, always needs attention and always needs to be doing something, is what Kenma usually told himself. But this, he couldn't forgive, this! He is l i t e r a l l y over-exerting himself. _I’d much rather be the one over exerting him_ Kenma thought dirtily. But his train of thought was lost when the redhead changed his position over to the wall and was doing a wall set. Then Kenma had an idea to, “Encourage” The workout. He walked over the Shoyo who was questioningly looking at him, and then he SAT ON HIM.

The both because blushing messes except one couldn't cover their face because they were on a non existent chair, with a 110 weight on him! He was red for so many reasons, Then in the matter of second he fell ass first to the floor causing them to start laughing like maniacs.

Neighbors concerned ™

…

“Kenmaaaa……” I whined” What?” was the word the echoed through the room.” What do you wanna eat?”

Silence.

“Kenma?” I looked over at him, we were on opposite ends of the couch but our legs were tangled up together.( They always seem to end up that way…)

The taller also looked up at him with a dazed look, implying he wasn't fully listening. I huffed, “ I said what do you want to eat.” Kenma looked up and murmured something I couldn't hear. Then he said aloud” I dunno, what do you wanna eat?”

Not this again….. I shot a quick glare at Kenma, bit with no real malice. I then said aloud ment for him to hear” I’ll cook then” Kenma shot up, unsurprisingly with a shocked look. The eyes of a cat who had seen the fourth coming.-- I can't blame him though, the last time I cooked I quite literally started a fire and ended with a charred pancake on the ceiling…” NO” He firmly stated. “ I’ll just order in, and you stay away from the kitchen.”

We both grinned and chuckled and he motioned for me to sit next to him, which I did.

…

“How long do you think it’s gonna take?” Shoyo questioned” Pry about half an hour at best.” You could hear the upset noise from him. Then I had an idea. _Half an hour is enough_ I Thought.

I walked to the bathroom, ignoring the eyes on me. And when I came back I had in my hands a bottle of liquid face mask.

“What's that?”

“Face mask.”

“ Yes, I know but what for?”

“ Well, I'm going to put it on our faces, whether you want it or not.”

  
  


“Ok..”

What followed was the awkward touching of faces and Shoyo eating a little bit then washing his mouth out, and running to get hair tyes for Kenmas hair. But in the end the result was charcoal face masks fitted perfectly. But then… The moment Shoyo will never live down happened….

DING

The doorbell, The two STILL IN FACE MASKS shot their heads to the door then to the other………

Who would answer? They were still very much in Face masks, And Kenma had a kitty ear headband on. Threw the span of 4 seconds and no words were exchanged. Just glances and looks that meant everything. Then, like the selfless man Shoyo is, he stood up grabbed his wallet, pulled out his credit card, said, “ I'M COMING” sighed, and opened the door, startled the man with the contrast of his smile and the grey of the charcoal, payed and with limited interaction, got the light-cheese , no sauce pizza.Of course Kenma videoed it, that's who he was as the internet inclined of the two, He wouldn't post it though.

…

They ate in comfortable silence. Going over their thoughts and actions of the day, they had already Wiped off their masks and just, ate. Not needing any reassurance for their relationship then the presence of their loved one. It was the dream.

...

It was now a little past 11. The sun had gone down leaving Kenma in the darkness, his sun was close to asleep, not yet but dim. The only source of light was the bleary light of the phone he was holding. He looked over at his lover, smiled at the sight of his freckles coming back for summer. Put his phone down, and then pulled himself over to Shoyo, Hugging him as the other weakly replied, Closed his eyes, And dreamed of Holding him as he is now. 

_Time for another week._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
